Military or Magic
by BabyJaguar
Summary: Australia is far away from England. Military is a far term from Magic. But when Krys is thrown from her normality into the fray of Hogwarts, how will she cope? And why was Dumbledore so insistent that she become a witch at the age of 16?
1. Chapter 1

The carriage jerked as the red train sprung to life. Krys smiled to herself, remembering how her Father used to tell her how he rode on this magnificent steam engine and the rolling hillsides would frame his conversations with other diplomats from around England.

He never felt the need to tell her that it was the Wizarding kind that he used to associate with.

But here she was now, an Australian 16 year old thrown into the deep end because she had been accepted into some magic school after her Dad had spoken to the Headmaster and he saw potential in her as a witch.

What did she know of magic? To her it was just a myth utilised by children show writers in order to get more viewers. By god, she had spent the majority of her childhood years planning to become a Pilot for the Air Force, that was her goal and she was damn near to completing it. Krys didn't receive much warning for this, only being told a few weeks before the British schooling term began.

Back in Canberra Year 10 was almost completed for her, and when her parents told her that they were sending her off to a boarding school, well of course she started jumping through hoops – She had been pleading to them for years to enrol her in a Military School and going there for her final years seemed the dream.

Magic was a few letters of Military in her mind.

It was a bit of a blur to her how she could even get into this school at her age, from what she had been told by her Dad, acceptance letters were generally sent to 11 year olds and they'd begin that year and learn all their basics. It wasn't uncommon to be a muggle-born receiving one of these but at her age she felt a little out of place.

Still deep in her thought, Krys had failed to notice other students had started to pile into the carriage she had partaken. They filed through the narrow corridors and a red headed boy, looking a few years older than she poked his head in.

'This spot taken?' He enquired. At this, Krys snapped her head round and rather formally stated 'Negative.' He smiled at her and went to go enter the cabin.

'Fred! Found a space yet?' A voice that sounded oddly familiar to the boy in front of her resounded down the carriage, causing Krys to tilt her head slightly. An arm roped around the red headed boy's neck and he was joined by his mirror image.

'Appears I have, 'the first boy replied, 'But I am unsure if our presence is welcomed or not.'  
>Krys threw her arm in gesture towards the seat, 'Sit if you want.'<br>The twins sat down across from her, and gave her a quizzical look. After a while, Krys rolled her eyes and broke the silence.  
>'Is there a problem?'<br>'You're not from here, are you?'  
>Krys sighed softly, she had expected there to be questions being the new kid and all. She had just hoped that she could've had a few hours to gather her thoughts.<br>'What gave me away?'  
>'It could be your strange eyes' one stated,<br>'Or your personal demeanour' the other continued,  
>'or it could be the strikingly obvious accent that you are pulling across.' The first one concluded.<br>Krys held back a laugh, 'Yes. I am not from here. But before we continue, I think it best I introduce myself.' She extended a hand to the twin seated on the right 'I'm Krystal Richards, but please call me Krys.'

The twin on the right shook her hand, 'George Weasley, 7th Year student.' He let go, and swiftly Fred took her hand, and lifted it up to his mouth and kissed it lightly, 'Fred Weasley, same as him.' Fred released her hand and Krys gently laid it back in her lap.  
>'I will be in the Fifth Year-'<br>'Oh a transfer student!' George interrupted. Krys shot a nasty look his way,  
>'Not exactly no. I will be starting in my fifth year, yet it will be my first year studying magic.'<br>'I didn't think there were any magic schools in Australia.' Fred stated  
>'How did you know I was from Australia?' Krys asked.<br>'Again... The accent…' Fred spoke slowly  
>'Oh. Right. That thing.' She turned her head towards the window, her curls falling over her cheek helping to hide the red that had just risen from her neck.<p>

'Ohhhhh have we hit a soft spot with the new girl?' George laughed. His laugh was interrupted by a low growl emanating from under where the twins were seated. The two looked towards each other, and together they both looked under to see a pair of yellow eyes looking back at them. Krys laughed, and clicked her tongue twice. The creature emerged from between the Weasleys' dangling legs.  
>'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT.' George yelled out, causing Krys to laugh even harder. A cat, the size of a Labrador presented itself in the middle of the cabin. Cheetah like markings stained its pelt, and a large black bob lay at the end of its tail. It walked up to Krys and rested its head in her lap.<p>

'This,' She started to scratch him behind his ear, 'is Kopa. He's a Savannah Cat.'  
>'Cat? That's a bloody lion!' Fred exclaimed, his brother nodding in agreement.<br>'Close, but not exactly. Kopa is part Serval, part Siamese.' Krys explained. 'He's harmless, well most of the time. He's quite protective.'  
>'Never would've guessed…' George mumbled.<p>

Silence fell over the three, Kopa had made himself more comfortable after jumping up besides Krys and nestling in her side, head tucked into the crease of her elbow. A few hours passed and the quiet was interrupted by the knock at the door from the Lady with the Trolley. She popped her head in and enquired if any of them wanted anything from the trolley, Krys politely declined and George signalled to a green package that Fred had just pulled out of his jacket pocket.

Opening the bag, a few gumballs rolled out onto the bench between Fred and George. Curious, Krystal looked at them, and Fred smiled.  
>'Would you like one?' He offered, holding out the bag. Krys leant in to take one but was stopped by a new voice entering.<br>'I wouldn't if I were you,' a rather bossy voice intervened. Standing in the door way was a female, with rather bushy hair already changed into her robes. Pinned to her chest was a golden badge with a 'P' inscribed on it.

'Ah Hermione, how nice of you to join us!' George remarked, patting beside him on the seat for her to sit down.  
>'No thanks,' she curtly declined, 'I'm just observing the train making sure no trouble is a foot. Being prefect isn't as easy as it seems.' Hermione turned to Krys, 'I'd advise you to not accept any form of treat from these two. Bit of a hand-' she stopped midsentence 'Is that a Jaguar…?' she trailed off. Kopa turned his yellow eyes in her direction and a low growl emitted from his throat. 'Are they even allowed at Hogwarts?' The twins felt a rant coming on, so they just sat there quietly, as Krys looked on impatiently, 'Students' are only allowed to have a toad, owl or cat. If McGonagall or Snape see that they're going to flip out! I've never seen you around her before so you must be new. But oh well, that's not my problem to deal with.'<br>She smiled as she turned to leave, Fred mimicking her with his hand causing Krys to laugh. Hermione's head whipped around, 'Is there something funny?' She snapped, shooting daggers at the Aussie.  
>'Oh no, not at all.' Krys smiled a fake smile in her direction, 'It just seems that one of these gentlemen has the same opinion of me. Oh and also, he has a name.' At that, Kopa sat up proud and tall beside Krys, coming eye level with Hermione, 'His name is Kopa. That is all.' And at that, Krys swatted her hand in the direction of the door, and with a huff the newly appointed prefect left them in peace.<p>

'Don't think she appreciated that...' George mulled over,  
>'Very little sense of humour she has.' Fred sighed. Krys wanting to know more on this Hermione who had just attempted to tell her how to live her life.<br>'Who is she?'  
>Fred answered this one 'Her? Oh Hermione Granger, fifth year. Very intelligent witch from her kind.'<br>'Her kind?'  
>'Muggle borns, not that we have anything against them.'<br>'I'd hope not, seeing as I am one.'  
>'Wait!' George interrupted, 'you're muggle born and you're now starting fifth year right of the top?'<br>'It wasn't easy, I assure you. I had to sit something called a W.O.M.B.A.T. and I'll be expected to attend remedial classes for my first few weeks or months depending on how quickly I catch on.'  
>'Strange case you are, our little Aussie companion.' George winked. Fred just smiled and resumed looking out the window.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As black took over the blue sky, Krys and the twins silently agreed to go and get changed. Most students had already gotten changed, but as she went to enter the female powder room a snicker caused her to turn around. Just exiting the male change area was a tall boy with blonde hair that appeared to be slicked back with kilos of gel. He saw her turn and he smirked as his eyes wandered over her figure.  
>'Well well,' He started, 'You're most definitely not from around these parts, are you?'<br>'Never would've guessed!' Krys replied in sarcastic shock. 'I fell asleep on my couch at home, then the next thing I knew I woke up on this train!'  
>That wiped the smirk off his face, 'That confirmed it,' he snarled at her 'What gives you the right to talk to me like that?'<br>'What gives you the right to continually gape at my body?'  
>His grey eyes locked with her blue ones, and the fury of the two seemed to make the staring last for some time.<br>'Malfoy! Leave her alone!' A voice interrupted, this caused Malfoy to break the look. Krys snickered at his loss and continued into the female room.

'What do you want Weasley?' he snapped at Fred, preparing to draw his wand  
>'Don't bother, you won't do anything to cause that much harm. Just stay away from her, alright?' And with that Fred shoved past him heading back towards the cabin.<p>

Krys puzzled over who that boy was, she wanted to know more without making it obvious she was hunting for information. As she changed into the black school robes, the thought of the strange boy disappeared from her mind.

Upon returning to the cabin, she saw that Kopa had extended himself over the bench seat so she happily leaned against the doorframe, trying to adjust to the robes. Fred had returned to, but he was busying himself with a few important looking papers, so Krys kept the silence.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade, she placed a chain onto Kopa's collar and went to grab her trunk.  
>'No need to do that,' George advised her, 'They get taken up to the school for us. You could probably leave him here to,'<br>'I don't think that's a wise idea…' Krys said, 'Kopa is a little rough to handle.'  
>'Oh well that's fine, we'll take him to Hagrid. He'll take care of him until after the feast.'<br>'Feast?'  
>'Ahh... So much you don't know.' George smiled<p>

A giant of a man stood on the platform calling for all of the first years to him. His silhouette jutted out against the night scenery. Krys' arm was suddenly taken up in a hold by Fred's and he started to lead her towards the giant.  
>'What are you doing!' She semi yelled at him, wanting to know what he was planning.<br>'I'm taking you to Hagrid, he'll take care of your Lion for you.'  
>'He's not a lion….'<br>'All the more reason to take him to Hagrid.'

He led Krys over to Hagrid, and as he saw the two approach he scolded Fred,  
>'I think this firs' year is able t' handle herself George!'<br>'Two things Hagrid, she isn't a first year, and I'm Fred.'  
>'Oh.' Hagrid shuffled on the spot, he then noticed the beast to their side. 'Oh wha' is that!' He beamed in the direction of Kopa.<br>'Hi, I'm Krys,' She introduced herself, and patting Kopa on the head 'And this here is Kopa. He's my cat, but he isn't a normal breed. I try to explain that, though many don't seem to understand.' Looking Hagrid in the eye, she continued 'Would you be able to take care of him until I am able to collect him?'  
>Hagrid broke a smile and chuckled 'Oh Happily Krys, he ain't scared o' water now is he? Cause he'll need t' travel in a boat f'r a bit.'<br>'So long as he isn't in the water itself, he's fine.' She held out the chain to give to Hagrid and he took it, Krys then leant down to give her over-sized housecat a hug.  
>'You be good now Kopa, ' She cooed into his pelt, 'Cause you know I'll hear about it!' A sort of meow escaped his lips, 'Mrow mrow to you to Kopa.'<p>

Krys straightened herself and leaving her arm to be linked with Fred's, he showed her to the horseless carriages.  
>'Magic…' She whispered, when she saw some of the carriages taking off.<br>'Amazing isn't it?' George spoke, having reappeared with another boy. Dreadlocks framed his dark skin, he opened his mouth to speak 'Picking on the new girl already?'  
>'You know it!' Fred joked, as the four found an empty carriage. They all took a seat and they set off down the rickety path.<p>

'So, who's your friend?' Lee asked Fred, breaking the silence. Before Fred could open his mouth, Krys swiftly answered 'I'm Krys, Fifth Year, Australian. That should cover the basics,' Fred and George laughed, replied 'I think that's the third time we've heard that today.'  
>Lee, who appeared to be overly curious about Krys' situation, kept bombarding her with questions about Australia, little things like 'What's a Canberra?', 'Do you guys really ride kangaroos?' and 'Are boomerangs used in self-defence?'<br>She had to refrain from using sarcasm; after all she didn't want to appear like a total bitch before she even got to the castle.

When they finally pulled up to the Hogwarts grounds, the Twins seemed to be as happy about the ride being over, as Krystal was.


	3. Chapter 3

They filed into the castle, and Krys felt that she didn't have enough eyes, words or even time to describe the scenery she had just come upon. The flow of students carried her into the Great Hall, where her jaw just fell. There was no roof. Wait no, there was, the structure just seemed to fade into the night sky where constellations greeted her in great numbers. A gasp escaped her lips, and Fred and to hold back from saying 'I can make you do that as well', but the grin that took over probably said enough. The sky seemed so welcoming to her, and she just wished that she could take to a Cesena and just fly the night away. A cough snapped her out of her reality, and she followed Fred and George to one of the four massive tables that were placed within the hall, edged by a larger one out the front.

Once everyone had seated themselves, a stern looking woman walked in from a side door, numerous smaller students followed her as if she were mother duck. She held in her hands a rather tattered looking hat, and in the other a stool. She placed it in the centre of the table out the front, and told the students to get into a line. Everyone looked in towards the hat, and the brim ripped open into a mouth. In a deep tone, it started

_The future is full of mystery  
>But held by an eye that is unwilling to see<br>No matter what attempts they try to dismay  
>In life's game they'll have to play<em>

His brim sealed and fell silent. A low murmur started amongst the students. Apparently, the hat had a longer welcome, but the stern witch from before had returned with a large scroll and started to read out names. One by one, each student was called and the hat was placed on their head. After a while, or a few whiles depending on the kid, the hat would shout out a house and they'd go off and join that table.

It his Krys then, that she actually hadn't been sorted herself. Was she going to belong to a house? Or was she to, going to have to try the hat? And was she even meant to be sitting where she was? She didn't notice the line thinning, and the witch had just called the last student. The house shouted out 'Ravenclaw!' and one of the tables applauded.

'Krystal Richards.' The witch called, and as if she where back home, Krys yelled out a rather loud 'Ma'am!' This caused the entirety of the hall to look at her. Unnerved, she rose from her spot and walked up to the hat. From watching the others, she gathered that Fred and George were both in Gryffindor, so she silently hoped to be placed with them.

Taking a seat on the stool, the hat sat neatly on top of her head, unlike the first years as to which the hat almost swallowed their entire head. She observed that majority of the students watching had a curious look on their face, seemingly questioning her age and why she was already seated at a tab-  
>'My my… what an interesting mind you have..' a deep voice interrupted her thoughts. The hat was speaking to her! 'Don't fret child, no one else can hear this. I'm just deciding where I should place you.' Krys relaxed at that point, but not letting her face show anything to the onlooking crowd. She neatly placed one foot behind the other and placed her hands in her lap. 'I can see great potential in you as a leader, brains as well. There is courage there most definitely. Ohhhhh, but what is this? I can see there is a bit of a dark side to you, a sly want to have your way and the cunning to ensure you achieve it. And yet, I am unsure as to where I should place you...' The hat fell silent in her thoughts.<p>

That silence seemed to go on for ages, and the student body seemed to agree. Feeling that she has waited enough, Krys spoke 'I don't believe that we have all night, and that some students here may want to finali-'  
>'SLYTHERIN.'<p>

Applause came from a table from the far, and Krys stood to take her leave. Fred nudged George in the ribs, 'How on Earth did that happen? She isn't…'  
>'I know. This doesn't seem normal..'<br>'Should we say something?'  
>'Best not..' They were interrupted as, surprisingly, Krys came back to them. She knelt down between them, said a quick thanks the made her way over to the Slytherin table.<br>As she walked over, she noticed the blonde haired boy from before. He was seated beside a dark haired girl, who to her somewhat resembled a feral animal. A smirk gracing her features, she excused herself and took a seat across the table from the blonde.

Krys smiled, propping her elbows on the table, folding her hands together and resting her head evenly between her fingers.  
>'I don't believe we properly introduced before.'<br>'No I don't believe so,' The boy replied, 'Draco Malfoy. Fifth year. '  
>'Krystal Richards. Fifth year.' She removed her right hand from her left and placed it out lightly in front of her.<br>'Draco doesn't shake hands.' The girl beside Draco sneered. As if in spite of her, Draco took his hand within hers and held it for a moment. Krys met his gaze, and he had a playful smirk on his face. Gently pulling her hand back and returning it to its original position, she continued with the questioning.  
>'Ah I see.' Turning to the girl, 'And whom may you be?'<br>'Pansy.' She snapped, 'Fifth year as well.' She seemed to shuffle closer to Draco, as if she was attempting to ward of Krys' conversation. She noticed the badges pinned to their chests. They were the same as the one that Hermione had been wearing back on the train.  
>'Please tell me, you're not going to be acting as if your king shit, like that Hermione because you're prefects.'<br>'How dare yo-'  
>'Calm down Pansy!' Draco snapped at her, 'God no. I'd never act like that filthy little mudblood. She's an embarrassment to the Wizarding world.'<br>'Mudblood?' Krys enquired.  
>'Muggle born. Shouldn't be allowed in if you asked me.' Krys went to open her mouth and say that she was one, but she felt it best to keep her mouth shut.<p>

The rest of the feast continued on, with minimal conversation flow between the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon the feast concluding, students began to file out.  
>'Care to escort me?' Krys asked Draco just as he stood from the table to leave. Pansy threw her a filthy look as she continued, 'I am, after all, not from around these parts'. A smirk escaped her lips, which may have been the reason Draco agreed to it.<br>'I think I can do that, Pansy!' he barked, 'Take the plebs whilst I escort our newest member to the dungeons.'  
>'Dungeons…?' Krys enquired, a little suspicious.<br>'It's not a sex dungeon, keep your skirt on.' Krys twinged as he said that, but refrained from laughing or slapping him. She wasn't really sure how to react to him saying that. Pansy glared at Krys as she lead the first years out of the hall, and the pair followed behind everyone else until a large hand placed itself on Krys' shoulder.

'Y'weren't going t' forget about him, were yo'?' A deep voice asked. She turned and saw Kopa, with a large piece of black material hanging from his jaw. She turned to Hagrid and saw that his pant leg had the same amount of material missing.  
>'Oh thank you! And sorry about that..' Krys beamed and apologised, as she took back the chain.<br>'Bit o' a handful, I'nt he?'  
>'I tried to warn you!' Krys smiled as she turned to leave. Malfoy had stopped in the doorway to the stairway leading downward. <p>

'You coming?' he called to her, 'I'm not going to wait all night!'  
>'My Mother always told me that I was worth while waiting for.' She walked forwards, Kopa by her side.<br>'You've got a bit of a tongue on you, haven't you?'  
>'Wouldn't you like to know?' A snicker from Draco caused Krys to blush lightly.<br>'What's that?' He questioned, towards the beast of a cat. Kopa looked up to him, and then uncharacteristically rubbed his head beside Draco's leg.  
>'This is Kopa. My cat.'<br>'Right..' He looked questioningly to Krys.  
>'I'll explain as we walk.'<br>'Sounds good.'

Krys explained to Draco about how she came to own Kopa, after her Dad had helped stop an illegal importation of creatures. They were going to be sent to the local Zoo, and after signing numerous papers she managed to get a cub.  
>She tried to enquire about Draco's home life, but all that she could weasel out was that he came from a wealthy background, had this rather strong hatred for muggleborn students and this other guy called Harry Potter. When Krys started that she had no clue who he was, Draco brightened considerably.<p>

They came to a stop outside a dark wall, Draco explained to Krys how the use passwords in order to gain entrance to their dormitory.  
>'Traitor!' He spoke, and a passage revealed itself. He grabbed her by the arm and led her down the corridor. A green light engulfed the common room, skulls lined the walls and leather couches were settled in the middle. The room was empty except for-<p>

'Draco!' Pansy cried, 'Good to see you!' She stood up and approached the pair. Kopa took an offensive stance and a growl rolled out from his throat.  
>'Calm Kopa,' Krys ordered, that stopped the growling, but he maintained the stance.<br>'Filthy creature.' Pansy spat at Kopa, causing Krys to tighten her hold on his chain.  
>'I think I shall call it a night, Draco. Thank you for a lovely chat. Shall I see you in the morn?'<br>'We'll see.' He curtly replied with a wink and let go of her arm. 'It's to the left!' He yelled behind her as she walked off to the female barracks, Kopa in tow.

'Well, what was that about?' Pansy snapped at him, 'What do you have in mind with her?'  
>'Piss off Pansy, you don't own me.' Draco drawled. 'I have little time for your nonsense. And as you just heard, I have somewhat of a meeting to attend in the morning. So if you don't mind me I'm off to bed.' With that, he turned and headed off towards the male area.<br>'Draco!' Pansy yelled, but he just flicked his hand behind him and continued on.

Dark green four-poster beds lined the walls. Three of the five beds already played host to sleeping girls, and Krys moved silently to where her trunk was placed. She pulled out her pyjamas, and prepared to get ready for bed. Kopa had already nestled himself at the foot of her bed, and she was just about to follow suit but she was pulled back by someone grabbing onto the back of her shirt. Forcefully, she was flung around until she was face to face with a girl she really didn't feel like having a confrontation with.  
>'I don't know what you're up to, but Draco is like royalty around these parts. You stay the hell away from him!' She snarled in her face. Krys easily pushed her off, and Pansy fell to the floor.<br>'Be careful who you pick fights with, Parkinson.' Krys warned, 'I make it my sworn duty to ensure those who bad mouth me find out the hard way to live.' And with that, she got into her bed, and drew the curtains shut.

Over on the higher side of the castle, two red headed boys sat in their dorm questioning what happened down in the Great Hall.  
>'How'd she get put into Slytherin?' George pondered loudly,<br>'You're telling me...' Fred said, a side of disappointment in his voice 'Not that I can't say that we knew where she was going to go, it's just her being in Slytherin...'  
>'We can't really be friends with her can we?'<br>'Not that we can't, it'll just seem strange that's all.'  
>'I don't think she'll mind. Nor do I, to be honest. It's our last year, about time we caused some inter-house stir.'<br>'Hmm I guess so. It just depends if she's willing to be part of it.'  
>'Slytherin, Fred. That means cunning and overly thought plans. This could be great.'<br>Fred just replied with a grunt.


End file.
